Battle of the Super Villains
by Sandrock1
Summary: Next Chapter is up read if you still care
1. Default Chapter

Battle of the Super Villains  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys so don't sue   
  
Sandrock here so what would happen if you took some of the most powerful and legendary villains and put them in a ring to see just who is the most evil? Well if that peeks your interest then you have come to the right place cause right here 20 Bad asses from the anime, comics, and games and movies are here to do just that in a battle royal. Well let's see who will be competing. Oh and our opening fight a duel to see whose the most kick ass Gudam pilot around! Now on with the show competing are…..  
  
  
  
Piedmon   
Myotismon   
The Joker  
The Riddler   
Twoface  
Lex Luther   
Doomsday  
Vegeta  
Frezia  
Cell  
Venom  
Carnage   
The KingPen   
M. Bison  
Akuma   
Magneto   
Apocalypse  
Sabertooth  
Dark Vader   
Hannibal Lecter   
  
  
  
Sandrock (being me not the robot) can't help but to look around the jam-packed arena. Their had to be at least 16,000 people here! The arena was like your typical boxing style or wrestling style place with the fans surrounding the ring and the ring in the center only Sandrock had ordered a much larger ring to be constructed. Sandrock still wasn't sure that the protective dome would do any good with guys like Vegeta and Akuma running around both where known for throwing their energy around quite often. Sandrock's thoughts where interrupted when Trunks Briefs came up to him as he stood at the announcers table. The son of Vegeta strolled up with some sort of headphones on and a clip board in his hand it was very clear to everyone in the crowd that he was helping Sandrock run this show. "Hello Trunks what is?" Then Sandrock looking around as if he lost something said. "Where's Goku he suppose to be helping me with announcing." Trunks answered laughing nervously. "I… well you see….I don't know." A long sigh escapes Sandrock's lips. "Well is Gotan ready for interviews?" Trunks now beaming. "Yes, just say the word and we can cut right to him." Sandrock nodded. "Do it and find that idiot will you I need someone out here." Trunks biting his bottom lip. "I already looked everywhere." Trunks now had a look of defeat on his face then Sandrock asked. "Did you try the Waffle House across the street?" Trunks slapping his forehead. "Damn of course!" Just then Trunks shoot out of the arena. "Okay lets cut to Gotan." Up in a both far above the arena the Sailor Scouts where desperately fumbling with buttons and microphones. Serena hearing Sandrock gasped. "Oh guys we gotta cut to Goten does anyone know how to do that?" Ami chimed in. "I can." Mina shaking her head said. "You would." Rei seeing that they where holding up the show panicked. "Do it Ami we are holding everything up." Ami set to work and in a few moments.  
  
"Hello everyone I'm Son Gotan I'm here with Twoface so how are you feeling about this fight?"  
Twoface flipped a coin into the air and caught it turned it over and smiled. "Pretty damn good." Gotan nodded. "Okay what's your plain." Twoface looked at the teenager confused. "Why I'm gonna kill everyone of course what would your plain be?" Gotan had to think a moment but answered. "Not let Vegeta see me."  
  
Trunks dashed in the Waffle House and sure enough he found Goku with a pitcher of syrup drinking it like water. "GOKU!" Goku looking at Trunks. "Hi do you want som…hey let me go where are we going hey where going fast whoa slow down Trunks no don't go SSJ."  
  
Gotan wearing a full armor bodysuit holds a microphone to Hannibal Lecter's mouth. "Boy what are you wearing?" Gotan smiled. "Got it from Ryo it's armor so you don't try and get a taste of a saiyan." Hannibal shook his head. "I never cared for monkey meat." It just so happened that Vegeta was walking by and heard his statement. "What was that human about us being monkeys HA at least I didn't evolve from one." Hannibal not backing down. "You speak so stupidly for a prince but then a again you are the prince of monkeys, Hey have you ever seen the Jungle Book there is a monkey prince their too his name was King Louie would you like to be King Louie." Vegeta eyes narrowed. "You I will see in the ring."  
  
  
Okay readers what I need from you guys is a winner of this little battle royal and how he should win. Email and tell me and for you Gudam Wing fans tell me who should win that opening match who is the best pilot out of the five write me and let me know.   



	2. Opening Fight

Hello everyone sorry it took so long to update but I hoped I'd get more feedback anyway here's the opening fight. As I said before the opening fight will be to see who is the best Gundam pilot.   
  
  
Sandrock: Hello everyone so we are gonna finally start. Our opening fight takes place on the moon that's right the damn moon seeing as how the Gundam boys are going to be using their mobile suits.  
  
Goku: I got to tell you I'm rooting for Trowa.  
  
Sandrock: So you think Torwa is gonna win.  
  
Goku: I don't know. I said I'm rooting for him I like his hair.  
  
Sandrock: (chuckling) Ami please cut to the moon for our opening fight.  
  
A few seconds pass and nothing happens Sandrock gets a little nervous. Then it cuts to the moon we see all five suits ready for battle.  
  
Quatre: You guys ready.  
  
Wufei: Yes, let me claim my victory I grow tired of waiting.  
  
Heero: Duo I give you first move.  
  
Duo doesn't need another second as his mobile suit's rockets flare to life and his beam saber whirls in his hands. Duo attacks Heero with quick slashes. Heero dodges Duo's first couple attack's before taking out his beam saber and battle back.  
  
Wufei lets out a stream of fire from his Gundam's arm Quatre brings the huge arms to block the flame. Trowa fries several rounds that nail Wufei in the back his Gundam hits the ground.  
  
Goku: Oh so it's Wufei who goes down first he is gonna be pissed.  
  
Sandrock: Yeah but look at Duo and Heero. Neither one can get the other.  
  
Duo tries to make contact with his beam saber but Heero is able to defend and no blows land. Heero then presses his attack but Duo defends just as well. Quatre power ups his rockets and fly's right into Trowa. Just like a hockey player the huge Gundam slams his shoulder into Heavyarms chest. Knocking Trowa to the ground.  
  
Sandrock: Looks like Trowa's in trouble.  
  
Goku: Yeah but Quatre forgot something.  
  
Sandrock: What's that?   
  
Goku: Wufei.  
  
Sure enough Wufei brings out his beam saber and with a long slash cuts into Quatre's back. There is now a huge cut in Sandrocks back and Wufei was going to press his attack but Trowa lashes out with a kick and takes the legs out from under Wufei tripping him.  
  
Heero's rockets pulse as he uses them to get some distance between himself and Duo. Duo follows and Heero fires some rounds from his shoulder guns and hits Duo's Gundam right in the head. Duo is caught off guard and Heero is going to make him pay.  
  
Goku: Well I thought that Heero would get him at some point.  
Heero's beam saber cuts deeply into Duo's armor there are several deep cuts and duo's Gundam looks to be defenseless until Quatre comes out of nowhere and deals Heero a lethal punch to the face. Knocking the Gundam for a loop.  
  
Wufei's arm extends and knocks Trowa's Gundam to the floor but as he falls Trowa fires all of his missiles at Wufei. There is a loud explosion and Wufei's Gundam is scrap.  
  
Sandrock: Well say goodnight to Wufei.  
  
Goku: ALRIGHT Trowa!!!  
  
Quatre continues to pummel Heero when Heero thrust his beam saber into Quatre's midsection. Trowa comes from behind and uses his blade to cut into Quatre's already damaged back.  
  
Duo moves up behind Trowa and with one quick slash cuts Heavyarms head right off. Trowa swears as his Gundam falls to the ground.  
  
Goku: Hey! Well I guess that just leaves Heero, Quatre, and Heero.  
  
Sandrock: Yeah they all look a little beat up but I have to say Quatre is in the worst shape.  
  
Quatre jumps back being caught between Heero and Duo. Heero stands up having been knocked down earlier by Quatre and the three Gundam pilots circle each other.  
  
Duo slashes at Quatre he jumps back and finds Heero's beam saber through his arm cutting it off. Quatre throws his Gundam's massive feet back hitting Heero in his midsection. Heero fires the last of his rounds from his shoulder gun. Quatre knowing when to admit defeat allows his Gundam to fall.  
  
Goku: This is going to be good.  
  
Duo and Heero both fight. Beam sabers moving attacking, defending until Heero lashes out with an all out attack. Heero's beam saber moves in a blur until finally Heero hits Duo across his chest. The Gundam falls back but keeps its footing Duo knowing he's off balance throws his beam saber at Heero and it cuts into a large section of his Gundam. Heero's Gundam shuts down and falls leaving Duo the victor.   
  
Duo: YEAH! Who's the man!?  
  
Sandrock: Nice work Duo up next the big fight a 20 man battle royal between some of the worst super villains ever!   
  
  
  
OK I NEED YOU PEOPLE TO VOTE ON A WINNER GO TO MY FANFIC BATTLE OF THE SUPER VILLAINS AND SEE WHO TO VOTE FOR REVIEW GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hi folks here is the next Chapter read and enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sandrock: Well we are back and ready to start the battle royal ….  
  
Goku: Hey wait a second this list hardly seems fair yeah Frezia and Cell and Vegeta all look like they could cause trouble but what about the humans? There is no way they can take out a super saiyn.  
  
Sandrock: Glad you asked I "borrowed" some weapons and stuff for the soul purpose of leveling the playing field each contestant whose power level isn't like a billion gets to pick as much artillery as he sees fit.  
  
Goku: Really give the worlds most dangerous people weapons that can hurt a super saiyn and undoubtedly destroy countless cities is that smart?  
  
Sandrock: That's why you're here.  
  
Goku: Wonderful.  
  
Sandrock: Ok now I keep all the weapons I "borrowed" in a huge walk in vault each contestant got to go in by himself for five minutes and choose whatever he wanted.  
  
Goku: What kinda weapons?  
  
Sandrock: Some I personally invented. Others only hardcore fans will recognize.   
  
Goku: Ok so we just gonna throw all twenty guys in the ring or what?  
  
Sandrock: Nah then Cell or Vegeta just let lose a energy wave and boom half the dudes are gone even if some do manage to get outta the way somehow the ring is simply to small for someone not to get hit!  
  
Goku: They could go threw the ropes.  
  
Sandrock: No I had the ring modified.  
  
Goku: Can't get out huh?  
  
Sandrock: Yep! Well unless you are knocked out of course.  
  
Goku: How will it be able to tell the difference?  
  
Sandrock: Simple I'm the author.  
  
Goku: Oh.   
  
Sandrock: The match will work like your basic WWE rumble I had our contestants draw numbers the match starts with two participants when time expiries the next person comes out.  
  
Goku: Right let's get started!  
  
Sandrock: Look who's starting it off two of Gotham Citys worst Twoface and The Riddler   
  
  
The two men enter the ring the bell sounds and without warning Twoface whips out two pistols and fires rapidly at Riddler. The green clad villain stumbles back but much to Twofaces surprise is unhurt.  
  
Riddler: A vault full of techno goddies and mystic artifacts and you take two guns with you!? You idiot! Me I got this new outfit!  
  
Twoface: Looks like the same leotard green queer thing you always wear.  
  
Riddler: Really?  
  
The Riddler leaps forward and summersaults over Twofaces's head and kick's the criminal square in the chest sending him flying into the turnbuckle. Twoface groans and pulls himself to his feet Riddler is laughing at him from across the ring before cart wheeling over to the gangster and performing a leg sweep. Twoface falls on his ass Riddler jumps onto the turnbuckle landing perfectly erect.   
  
  
Goku: Wow I didn't think he could do martial arts!?  
  
Sandrock: He can't he obviously got something from the vault.  
  
Goku: Like what?  
  
Sandrock: I put so much shit in their, it could be anything.  
  
Goku: No, it has to be something affecting him physically.  
  
Sandrock: Well at first when he stopped the bullets I thought it could be a chaos emerald ya know from the old Sonic cartoon but then he starts the kung fu carp and now I don't know.  
  
  
Twoface is not having a good time Riddler continues to batter him at blazing speeds. Twoface reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out what appears to be a water pistol. The Riddler sees this and taunts Twoface.  
  
Riddler: Ha guns don't work you idiot haven't you figured it out yet! Ok go ahead let her rip!  
  
Twoface does so only to be blown back by a bright blue flash of energy which strikes Riddler and sends him sprawling to the edge of the ring. Twoface picks himself up quickly kicks Riddler's rips in.  
  
  
Sandrock: Look Riddlers suit it's ripped.  
  
Goku: He had something on underneath another suit see its red and black and its sparking!  
  
  
  
It was ture Riddlers suit was sending out electricity or "sparking" as the sayin preferred to call it. Towface was soon shocked by the current and was thrown back Riddler quickly got to his feet. Breathing heavily and jumping up into the air to nail Twoface with a spin kick.   
  
Riddler: Can't believe it is still functioning old bat boy sure did make this thing tough.  
  
  
Goku: What is he saying?  
  
Sandrock: The bat suit from Batman Beyond why didn't I think of that!   
  
Goku: Hey it looks pretty tore up what the hell was that weapon Twofaced used.  
  
Sandrock: I'd say it was the noisy cricket from MIB.  
  
Goku: Look time is up! Someone else is coming out!   
  
Sandrock: In the immortal words of Jim Ross business is about to pick up.  
  
Goku: It'll be a slobber knocker!  
  
Sandrock: Tougher than a two dollar steak!  
  
Goku: He's quicker than a hiccup.  
  
Sandrock: Ok we could quote JR the whole night but I 'm sure the readers what to see who's coming out.  
  
Goku: Gross what is that?  
  
Sandrock: Carnage   
  
  
Carnage walks into the ring Riddler quickly leaps toward the symbiote only to be knocked aside by a backhanded swat from Carnage. Twoface levels his borrowed gun and prepares to fire a blast at Carnage but the red suited villain shoots a stream of his suit and knocks Twoface out of the ring and out of the fight.  
  
Carnage: Damn and I thought I was ugly but that guy whew! At least I can blame my symbiote for my looks.  
  
Riddler: Hey just thought you should know I got a few tricks left in the old suite.   
  
Carnage: Scary! Better start digging threw that utility belt cause I 'm about to kick your ass!  
  
Riddler suddenly pulls out the bat mask his goal was to keep the suit hidden for as long as he could but now it was apparent that Twoface had blown his secret wide open so now he could use some of the suites better functions. It was good that he didn't need to worry about giving himself away. Ridder put on the mask as Carnage walks towards him slowly and menacingly. Riddler had the mask on the turned a dial on the suite and disappeared from sight.  
  
Carnage: Huh!?  
  
Carnage suddenly doubles over in pain and is lifted into the air and seems to float to the edge of the ring. Riddler's voice could be heard from underneath the elevated symbiote.  
  
Riddler: You may have taken out Twoface but this is one Gotham bad boy that you can't touch or see Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
  
Carnage: Riddle me this how do you kill an invisible foe? Make him visible!  
  
With that said Carnage's suit leaks down on to Riddler and covers his body although protected by the suite Riddler now becomes visible in a flash of panic Riddler toss Carnage aside had he been in the right frame of mind he would have thrown him out of the ring instead of off to the side. As Riddler tries to pull the symbiotic suite off him Carnage simply walks over to him and kicks him out of the ring.  
  
  
Sandrock: Well times about up and Carnage is standing strong.  
  
Goku: Hey did you let the symbiotes go into the vault?  
  
Sandrock: That was a problem cause they could handle themselves fine as well as Bison and Akuma as well as the others who had powers but not enough to challenge a saiyn. So I let them choose weapons but made them only to be used on those with greater powers than themselves.  
  
Goku: This doesn't seem fair to the others who trained hard for their powers I mean say if Vegeta where beaten by a human with some kinda sayin killing energy rifle.   
  
Sandrock: I made it fair cause I am allowing Vegeta to go super sayin two  
  
Goku: Really and Cell is at full power as well.  
  
Sandrock: Yeah as is Frezia I figure that ought to level things a bit.  
  
Goku: Time is up who is that walking into the ring.   
  
Sandrock: Well its Myotismon interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now if anyone remembers Myotismon or Peidmon attacks as well as Akumas please send them to me thanks  
  
  
  
Here as the battle royal stands now those with the * have been eliminated those with + are still fighting   
  
  
  
Piedmon   
Myotismon+++++++++++   
The Joker  
The Riddler***************  
Twoface******************  
Lex Luther   
Doomsday  
Vegeta  
Frezia  
Cell  
Venom  
Carnage+++++++++++++++   
The KingPen   
M. Bison  
Akuma   
Magneto   
Apocalypse  
Sabertooth  
Dark Vader   
Hannibal Lecter 


End file.
